


Cuts Both Ways

by glymr



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blades, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love like razorblade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts Both Ways

He has him against the wall, blade to his cheek. Jason would prefer the throat, but the cowl is thick and reinforced, and while his blade could - probably - penetrate it, that's not what Jason wants. Not now.

Not yet.

Bruce is watching him, stance wary, but not frightened. Jason draws the edge over Bruce's skin, watching the slight give of the flesh with fascination. The slightest bit more pressure, the tiniest twist of his wrist, and he could draw blood. He envisions the drops of red blossoming, leaking out, painting lines down Batman's face.

At the moment, though, it's all about *potential*. He feels his lips stretch into a manic grin until Batman says desperately, "What do you _want_ , Jason?"

Quick as light, Jason flips the blade around in his hand and slams the hilt into Batman's cheek. _He could have blocked that_ , he realizes vaguely. He watches the angry red mark appear and fails to feel any sense of satisfaction.

"What's the _first_ thing you taught me, B?" he snarls, flipping the knife around again and touching the tip to the center of the bruise. "The very. First. Thing?" He traces upward, taps against the white lens covering Batman's left eye. " _No names in the field_ , B. Remember?"

Batman doesn't speak, doesn't move. He's hardly even breathing. Then he whispers, "What do you want?"

"You *know* what I want!" bellows Jason. "I *told* you what I want. The only thing, the *only* thing-"

"Anything but that," says Batman. " _Please_..."

"Anything?" The very tip of the knife penetrates the skin just below the edge of the cowl, a tiny, fine cut, hardly more than a paper cut. A single drop of blood wells up, dark in the yellow light of the street lamp. " _Anything?_ " He's grinning again. Leaning forward, he licks, catching the drop on his tongue. Coppery and undeniable.

There's a catch of breath and a sudden stillness from Batman, so Jason pulls back to look at him. The man's face is pale, bloodless, making the bruise on his cheek stand out all the more starkly.

The world spins and Jason grunts as the air is driven from his lungs. The knife is twisted from his hand and he freezes as he feels the edge against his throat, his back pressing hard against the brick wall. "Is *this* what you want?" says Batman. He leans forward, the hand holding the knife steady as he kisses Jason, his mouth soft and hard all at once. Jason can feel himself shaking. He's drowning, hungry and terrified and utterly overwhelmed. Batman's tongue in his mouth, Batman's teeth on his lip, pressing and, like the blade still against his neck, *almost* piercing.

Finally Batman breaks the kiss, his face still inches from Jason's own. He pushes forward, shoving a leg between Jason's, pinning him to the wall even more effectively and _pressing_ up. Jason shudders and arches, the sames sense of *danger* bringing every sense alive. It would take so very little for Batman to crush his balls right now.

He holds Jason there, sharp, cold edge to his throat and huge, strong thigh between his legs. Jason's shivering, not whimpering, not yet, but it wouldn't take much-

Batman leans forward, catches Jason's earlobe between his teeth. _Sucks_ on it, and Jason cries out.

"Is this what you -" Batman rocks the leg between his own, nips at his ear again "-*need*?"

 _Yes. No! More. Stop..._ There are a thousand things Jason could say, *wants* to say. Instead, he hears himself saying, "I don't _know_!" His voice is high and shaky like the child he used to be. Like the child he still is, in too many ways.

Batman stills and releases his breath in a long sigh. He pulls back, seeming to gather himself before he looks down at Jason, and suddenly he's all darkness and menace again. Jason feels like a small animal, caught and held by the gaze of a predator.

"Come with me," says Batman, and it's an *order*, not a request. "Back to the Manor."

Jason can't speak, his throat tight. He swallows and nods, feeling the edge of his own knife press into him, nearly slicing him, until Batman moves away, quick and silent as a shadow, taking Jason's knife with him.

Jason swallows again and follows.

 


End file.
